New Illuminati Chapter 07 - When the mutants get back to believe
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: Legion's x-men faces the Illuminati physically and ideologically. if the Illuminati believe in the mutant's dream, inUtopia, she will rise again...
Chapter 07 – When a Race gets back to believe in themselves!

Legion felt when the illuminati arrived and communicate with them:

Blindfold, you silly! You really thought that you could hide from me?

Namor looks at the one representing the mutants in the illuminati as someone that says "what are you for?" and Legion goes on:

I know why you are here and I want to make a challenge to you! I will connect all of us to Cerebra! You will face my x-men physically and ideologically! Our battle will be felted by all mutant minds in the world! If you win, Utopia, the mutant dream of a place to mutants live in peace, will rise again! Is that fair?

The illuminati look at each other with the same distrust that always look one another, but Blindfold says:

I believe in the dreams! So will others!

You don't get him, honey – says Rhodes – He is going to cheat! The battle will be physical and ideological! He will put foes worth to us! If we win physically, we lose ideologically!

You are right – said Blindfold - We have to be prepared!

And then, for the first time since they got together, they look at each other with determination. That would be the first mission of the new Illuminati, but they would face their enemies alone. First, was

War Machine

He walked in the Institute Jean Grey for High Study when a mutant approaches with a blast. He dodges, but the mutant attacks ideologically:

They slave me and made me a real mutant machine – said Chamber, former member of Generation X and Weapon X – That's what they do with mutants! It's much worse than what they do with the black race!

Rhodes faces him and knew that was a big challenge. He always felt sorry for the mutants and always felt that they suffer much more than his race. At this time, Cerebra activates and Legion said:

\- One of you had failed, illuminati! You don't bring light here! Hahaha!

And Utopia crumbles under water. Utopia would just rise again if everybody thought that there was salvation to the mutant race, but Rhodes doubt. Franklin felt half world across and his hold on the city stay weak.

Medusa

Was confronted by Mesmero, another refugee of the third installment of Weapon X Program. Agent Zero, also know as Maverick teleported and attacked Medusa from behind saying:

Do you know how many times I had considered suicide? The humans only see us as objects, mostly weapons!

Medusa rises and says:

The Inhumans had passed for that too! But I still believe in integration with the humans!

Really? Says Zero teleporting and attacking again from behind. But this time the hair of Medusa gives a big punch in the face. He takes two steps behind and she says:

Really!

Zero faces her and knows that is facing a powerful enemy, phisicaly and ideologically, but this doesn't stop him from attacking again, physically and ideologically. He teleports and tries to kick her on the left side saying:

You didn't have the sad live that I have!

His kick is stopped by the hair of Medusa and she replies:

No? We always hid from the humans, was kidnapped and used in super villains plots many, many times and all the time that we try to interact with humans, we was faced with fear and distrust! But I persevere! I believe in integration and always stimulate my husband to that! Is this desire that make of me a Illuminati! Somehow, I think my husband had lost his faith, but I don't! I advise not to attack me again! Not ideologically, because your rage cannot get through me, and not physically! My hair is extra sensible! I can fell where you are! He attacks involuntarily sometimes! You attack me two times! In the next, he won't be merciful!

Maverick faces her, but wasn't in the mood to get wise advices. Attack again. This time from up. Medusa signs and says:

Fool! That is the most strong angle of my hair!

Maverick/Agent Zero is then ripped by the dangerous hair of Medusa and falls. Cerebra is activated and Legion says telepathically to the others:

Ok! One round! But there's still three! You going to lose! Diferrently of what you think, you don't have what is necessary to be Illuminati, bring light!

That commentary upset Susan a lot. At the time that she was attacked by Wildchild. To the luck of the Invisible Woman, Wildchild never attacks with all his power in the first punch. This gives to the Invisible Woman time to rise a force field. When he perceives, he wasn't attacking the girl anymore, but a invisible barrier. This was enough to enrage Wildchild. He begins to attack with all: punchs, kicks, yelling's. The Invisible look at him with disrespect:

I'm insulted! You thrown this animal against me, legion?

And she attacks him with a invisible bar, making him fall unconscious. Legion laughs:

Hahaha! My dear, you kow what you just were? PREJUDICIOUS!

Susan opens his eyes to the truth and gets enraged by the trick of Legion. He puts her against a enemy that he knew she would despise and the rebuilding of Utopia couldn't accept that kind of attitude. How could a city of toleration could be rebuild with prejudice? Susan failed. She condemns so much her husband for being prejudicial against people without his intellect, but she did the same with WildChild.

Clea

Fought Sauron, who tries to attack her with his hypnotic eyes. She laughs:

Hypnotism? I'm a rival in power to Doctor Strange! That is ridiculous!

Sauron gets angry and attackes hes physically. She lows her guard and murmurs an enchantment. Sauron thinks in get the opportunity and rips her, but the damage is on him. Clea explains:

I launch an enchantment on me! Every hurt that you try to do on me, is made on you!

He looks at her and says:

Really? And the ones that I do on me?

Clea opens her mouth. Her inexperience in battle would cost her life?

Sauron rips one of her veins in the neck, but is the neck of Clea that is ripped. She would scream if she could. She falls and begins to die. He approaches and says:

Where is your faith?

Here – says here getting cured with another spell and materializing a energy nunchaku! Get closer to see.

Sauron understood that she calms down, recites another spell and heal herself. Then, she was prepared to attack again. Sauron faces her, calculated the odds and flees. Legion screams at him:

Sauron, your coward!

Two on two – says

Namor and Blindfold

Getting closer to Legion. He looks at them and says:

I let you getting here because you are mutants, you understand our fight! I am throwing emanations to mutants in all the world to they stop spending their lives believing in foolish dreams! We have great powers! We should have fun, that is all!

I learned for a very unusual source that with great power, comes a great responsibility – says Namor!

Legion look at him and Blindfold. If Cerebra were activated, the device that connects all the mutants of the world would feel the faith of those mutants and many would back to believe. He attacks them mentally, makes them cry and says:

My father won't win!

So! That! is what this is all about – says Namor – Your anger with Xavier!

Yes, Yes! He helped so many, but me…

He tried to!

He make much more effort on his fools x-men! I will avenge myself, I will destroy his dream and wherever he be, he will feel my anger!

We do and we don't scare- says Blindfold getting even closer!

No, Blindfold! You can't face him! He will fry your brain!

But she kept going.

Your fool! Listen to Namor!

He is not a telepath! We are and you know that my defenses are repelling your attack! You know what that is? FAITH! On me, on mutant kind and on Xavier's Dreams!

Noooo – says Legion while Cerebra activates herself and feel the faith. All the mutants around the globe felt it too. Fraklin connect himself to Cerebra, points the Matter Ring to Utopia and she rises again, close of South Africa. Utopia was not a dream anymore.

Noooo – screams Legion again and again.

Namor gets closer, punchs him in the head and says:

Oh, shut up! Why bitter people always want that the people feel their anger?

End of story. Utopia exists again. The new Illuminati had won, but this new group was different. They don't want just to rebuild that. It was important to keep it. Different from the originals, they would not just release the idea, but reinforce her constantly. So, they move to Utopia, a place where mutants and humans live together, Xavier's dreams. Another difference from the original Illuminati, was that they would face the problems of this nex place, making him stable. They was beginning to do that. The first problems of the living between mutants and humans was happening when Susan heard the news:

"It appears that Zeus, know in greek miths as the sovereign of Olimpus had appeased a storm in Europe! That was the first appearance since before Christ".

Susan opens her mouth and gets the picture:

Namor used us! This all mutant matter was just to test Cerebra! He is going to make people believe again in the Greek gods! He wants to rule!


End file.
